


But I Feel Like A Waterfall

by weezlyismyking



Series: Slow and Steady (Stucky College AU) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes has PTSD - though it's not super relevant to this section, Clothed Sex, Facials, Hipster Steve Rogers, Light Face-Fucking, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Self Image Issues, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, bucky barnes in a leather jacket with a man bun, lots of blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weezlyismyking/pseuds/weezlyismyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds out that Bucky has a thigh tattoo, and even if it's kind of stupid, it really turns him on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 40 Licks

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is the smut that will go along with Chapter 3 from the Slow and Steady fic, though not completely necessary to read the fic or completely necessary to read the smut. In Chapter 3 there are references to lots of oral sex. Welp here it is.

“I want to get another tattoo.”

Steve was half asleep in a nest of Bucky’s blankets.  He opened his eyes, looking over at Bucky. “Well get one. I didn’t even know you had the first one.” Steve mumbled.

“Yeah, it’s on my thigh. Wouldn’t expect you to have seen it. Got it when I was seventeen and thought I was really cool cause I could hide it from my foster family.” Bucky said.

“Didn’t know you could have tattoos in the military.” Steve said. His eyes went to down to where Bucky’s thighs were out from under the covers. “What is it? Can I see?” Steve asked.

“It’s the Rolling Stone tongue logo.” Bucky said.

Steve laughed. “No way. No fucking way. Let me see.” He said, sitting up a little.

“Told ya I thought I was really cool.” Bucky said, pulling the leg of his shorts up and bunching up the material so Steve could see the tattoo.

Suddenly, Steve’s mouth was dry. He had seen Bucky in his boxers before, but he had never seen this newly revealed block of skin that was incredibly close to Bucky’s groin. The tattoo made it worse. He wanted to put his mouth right where that stupid mouth was tattooed. It made it even worse, and maybe a little wrong, that he was imagining seventeen-year-old Bucky lying about his age to get the tattoo. He imagined the girls that Bucky hooked up with in high school seeing the tattoo and getting riled like Steve was. He had to stop looking.

“That’s actually not as bad as I thought.” Steve said.

“No?” Bucky asked with a chuckle.

“Nah.” Steve said. To stop himself from looking at Bucky’s thigh and to reign in the thoughts he was having about the parts of Bucky’s body that he hadn’t seen yet, Steve started to ask about the new tattoo that Bucky apparently wanted.

“You could help me design it.” Bucky said.

“Hm, I dunno, Buck. I’ve never designed a tattoo before. And do you really wanna be stuck with somethin’ that I designed on your body forever?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, why not?” Bucky asked. “You might not think so, but you’ve had a big fucking impact on my life. I’d get your named tattooed on me if I didn’t think it was tacky.”

“Shut up. You would not.” Steve said, blushing brightly and laughing.

“Yeah, sure I would. On my neck too cause I love it when you kiss my neck.” Bucky said leaning in closer to Steve.

“Oh yeah? Guess you haven’t had me kiss you everywhere yet. Once you get a little more of me, you’ll be wanting to get my name tattooed right above that Stones mouth.” Steve said. He was even a little surprised at himself.

“ _Steve_. You can’t say shit like that.” Bucky half-groaned.

“What?” Steve asked, leaning in even closer. “You don’t want me to talk about kissing up your thighs?” Steve took a deep breath through his nose and put his hands on Bucky’s mid-thighs. “Or would you just rather me be _doin’ it_?”

Bucky didn’t respond, he just kissed Steve hard.

Steve pulled back after a long moment. He kissed against Bucky’s jawline and neck. “Wanna kiss you everywhere.” Steve murmured into Bucky’s ear.

“Do it.” Bucky mumbled.

-

There had been so many times that Steve wanted to cross new lines. He had told himself he was going to wait to make sure that Bucky was comfortable, but they were grown adults. If one of them got uncomfortable, surely they would mention it. Besides, Bucky had actually given him permission. And Bucky was hardly drinking anymore. He hadn’t had a drop to drink that weekend, so it wasn’t just a drunken urge. So Steve took his chance.

He let his hands slide further up Bucky’s thighs, teasing over the fabric on the leg without the tattoo and against the skin he’d shown Steve. Steve kissed Bucky on the lips again, but his hand dipped underneath the fabric of Bucky’s shorts to trace over where he was hard in his boxers. Bucky pulled back from the kiss a little, but Steve could still feel his hot breath against his lips as he let out a quiet gasp. Steve’s eyes darted up toward Bucky’s instinctively, even though they were too close for him to see Bucky’s expression.

Steve pulled his hands away and urged Bucky to lay on his back. Steve kissed down Bucky’s neck, pulled at the collar of his shirt to kiss the skin there. He kissed over Bucky's clothed shoulder, down to where his bad arm stopped.

“You don't have to - ” Bucky started, shifting away from Steve a little.

“I told you before that I think everything about you is attractive. Also, I vowed to kiss you everywhere.” Steve said.

Steve could hear Bucky take in an uncomfortable breath when Steve kissed his nub of an arm. Steve didn't want to push it, so he moved away and kissed against his other arm all the way down to his hand. He moved away and rucked Bucky’s shirt up to his armpits to pull it off. He had seen Bucky shirtless before, kissed him while he was shirtless, but he’d never tried to stare too much. He took in the hard muscles, the dust of dark hair on his chest, the deep scars on the left side of his shoulder and chest. He could tell that Bucky was feeling a little self-conscious, which Steve thought that he had absolutely nothing to be self conscious about. He was gorgeous. Steve had never been off-put by his arm and he certainly wasn't off-put by his scars. But again, he didn't want to make Bucky feel uncomfortable in any way. 

“I'm just admiring the view.” Steve said softly. 

Bucky smiled, relaxing a little. “Didn't you say somethin' about kissin' not just lookin'?”

“Yeah, yeah I sure did.” Steve kissed Bucky’s chest and licked a line further down his torso. He could feel Bucky’s breath speeding up. He felt Bucky’s hand in his hair, massaging against his scalp softly and carefully. It urged Steve on, made him kiss further down to Bucky’s stomach. His hands were on Bucky’s hips, fingers curling into Bucky’s skin.

He could feel how hard Bucky was, and it was pressing against his own chest through the fabric of his t-shirt as his lips explored Bucky’s soft skin. Steve could no longer ignore his own erection pressing into the mattress between Bucky’s legs. He rolled his hips slightly for friction as he kept teasing his mouth on Bucky’s hips and the V line that lead to his groin. It was getting to the point where he was just teasing himself. He wanted to touch Bucky’s cock and if the way that Bucky was squirming beneath him was any indication, Bucky did too.

Steve sat up a little. He looked up to catch Bucky’s gaze and Bucky was looking at him with pure want. It made a heat wash over Steve’s body and he nearly moaned out loud. He dipped his head back down to kiss Bucky’s strong thighs. After the first kiss, they were trembling and the muscles were straining. By the time Steve was nipping at the skin and sucking at it, Bucky was cursing and jerking on Steve’s hair.

“Come on, Steve.” Bucky said.

Steve’s eyes darted up to Bucky’s face. “Want me to kiss your dick too?” Steve said.

“Please.” Bucky breathed.

“Good, because I really want to.” Steve said, tucking his hands into the waistband of Bucky’s shorts. He pulled them down enough for Bucky’s cock to bob free and lay against his stomach. Steve’s mouth was practically watering at the sight. He licked along the shaft and pressed a kiss to the sticky head. Bucky let out a strained moan. Steve wrapped his hand around the base and sank his mouth down on Bucky’s cock. Bucky’s taste was already heavy on his lips, but the weight of his cock against his tongue and the dirty smell and taste of sweat and precome had Steve intoxicated. He sucked hard, and the feel of Bucky’s hand in his hair urged him on. He moaned on Bucky’s cock when Bucky tugged on his hair and Steve’s free hand came up to still Bucky’s hips.

It was all over before either of them had time to enjoy it. “Fuck, Steve, I’m gonna come.” Bucky announced between pants of breath.

Steve pulled off of his cock and jerked him off with the hand that had been planted at the base. He came over Steve’s fist, and Steve was canting his own hips against the mattress, ready to come in his boxers. After Bucky started going soft, Steve pulled his hand away and shoved his own boxers down. He didn’t have time to think about the fact that he was jerking himself off with his hand that was covered in Bucky’s come, but it probably made things go all that much faster. Steve came in three strokes of his own cock.

Bucky was sitting up a little looking dazed and mouth open. “Shit, I should’ve done somethin’ for you.” Bucky said. “I wanted to –“

“It’s okay.” Steve managed, through deep breaths. He rolled over onto his back and tried to catch his breath. “If you wanna do somethin’ for me, you’ll get me my inhaler from my jacket pocket and a washcloth or somethin’.”

Bucky nodded and disappeared to get what Steve asked him.

Steve was trying to catch his breath and go over everything that had just happened. He couldn’t actually believe it, but he was pleased and feeling a little smug.

Bucky returned and pushed Steve’s inhaler into his clean hand, then pushed the washcloth into the other so he could clean himself up. He cleaned off his hand before he took a couple of puffs from his inhaler. He cleaned the rest of himself before passing the washcloth to Bucky.

“Jesus Christ, if I woulda known you were gonna have an asthma attack I wouldn’t have asked you to do _that_. I was always afraid that it would.” Bucky rambled.

“Calm down, I’m fine. That wasn’t an asthma attack anyway. I just didn’t want to have one.” Steve said, smirking a little at Bucky.

“Only you could be smug and that red in the face.” Bucky murmured.

“I was serious, ya know. I wanted to … _do that_. I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t want to. I wasn’t expectin’ any favors in return or anything. That’s not how it works.” Steve said.

“Well, it’s polite to give something in return. I could’ve at least touched your dick or somethin’.” Bucky said.

Steve snorted. “Bucky, it’s okay. If it makes you feel better you can touch my dick next time.”

“I feel like a jerk.” Bucky said.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Come here and cuddle with me, you idiot.”

Bucky laid down with Steve, laying on his side so that he could wrap his arm around Steve. He nuzzled into Steve’s neck and kissed his shoulder over the fabric of his shirt. “How’d I end up half outta my clothes and you’re still fully dressed?” Bucky asked.

“I was takin’ advantage.” Steve replied.

“Maybe you were.” Bucky said with a chuckle.

Steve smiled. “You caught me.”

“If I woulda known that damn tattoo was gonna turn you on so much, I woulda shown it to you sooner.” Bucky said.

Steve laughed.


	2. Rocks Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wants to return the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I prefer to think that everyone has awkward after-sex.

“I want to –“

“You want to _what_?”  Steve asked, even though he had a pretty good idea about what Bucky _wanted_ to do. They were on Bucky’s couch and they'd been making out and feeling each other up for a good forty minutes. After that, with hot skin and blurred thoughts they had switched positions. Steve was sitting on the couch still, legs spread out and Bucky on the floor kneeling in between them. Bucky kept touching Steve’s thighs and he would press his forehead against Steve’s stomach. They were both still fully clothed, but Steve knew that Bucky could tell that he was hard. He had to, his face was _right there_.

The last time that things had gotten heated, Bucky admitted that he didn’t know the first thing about giving a blow job and Steve had told him it wasn’t a big deal. And it wasn’t. At all. But post-orgasm and still rambling after they jerked each other off, Bucky said that he wanted to give Steve a blow job, he just didn’t want to do something wrong. Steve had explained to him that it really wasn’t a big deal, but giving a blow job wasn’t that hard. Bucky said he wanted to try next time.

So here they were, and Bucky was red in the face from either embarrassment or being turned on. Steve was breathing way to hard already, but he’d taken a puff from his inhaler beforehand just in case.

“Steve.” Bucky murmured.

“What, Buck?” Steve asked, voice low.

“I want to suck you off.” Bucky said.

“I want you to suck me off.” Steve replied.

Bucky finally unbuttoned Steve’s jeans. Steve helped him pull them off, right along with his boxer briefs. Steve could feel Bucky’s breath on his thighs. Bucky looked up at him and Steve nearly melted at the look that Bucky had in his eyes. Sometimes, Steve felt a little bit insecure. He was underweight, had skinny little legs and you could count his ribs. Not to mention the ugly scar across his thin little chest from the heart surgery he had when he was thirteen, but of course that nor his ribs were on display. And it was hard to feel insecure with Bucky Barnes knelt between his legs and giving him a look of pure want.

Steve reached out with one hand to pet Bucky’s hair. It was pulled back into one of those little buns that Steve was so fond of. “Take your time, it’s fine.” Steve breathed.

It seemed like minutes passed, though Steve was sure he was being a little impatient internally at least. Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock and gave him a couple of strokes, then he licked up Steve’s shaft, causing Steve to let out a low moan. Bucky must have gained a little confidence because of that. He began licking Steve’s cock like a lollipop. He put his mouth on the tip, and gave a gentle suck.

Steve hummed softly. He was petting Bucky’s hair again and fighting the urge to grab his hair. He was being as patient as possible. Bucky sank his mouth down on his cock as far as he could, he was slowly bobbing his head up and down. Steve finally did thread his fingers in Bucky’s bun, and maybe it was timing, but Bucky coughed and moved his mouth away after that.

“Shit – I’m sorry.” Steve murmured, jerking his hand back.

“You didn’t do nothin’. I’m fine, just got over excited.” Bucky said with a light blush spread over his cheeks. He stroked Steve’s cock again a few times before lowering his head to try again.

Bucky apparently figured out pretty quickly how far he could go down or how to breathe right or something, because he was moving his mouth up and down. It was slow at first, but he was sucking hard. Steve was gripping the couch cushions tightly. He wanted to throw his head back, but he wanted to watch Bucky. Steve was getting restless, jerking his hips by accident. Bucky let go of the base of his cock to hold Steve’s hips down. “Hold still.” He murmured before he went back to work.

Steve made up for the movements with sounds. He hated it, but he’d lost ability to control himself. “Fuck – Bucky you’re doing so good. So good. You mouth.” He was murmuring between moans and groans. It didn’t take very long for Steve’s stomach to tighten, heat spiking in his groin. “Shit – I’m gonna come.”

Bucky pulled back, replacing his mouth with his fist. He stoked Steve through his orgasm.

“God, help me get my jeans undone.” Bucky said, getting to his feet.

Steve did, quickly as he could. He pushed Bucky’s jeans off his hips. He pulled him closer by the hips and wrapped a hand around Bucky’s cock, giving it a few strokes. It was rushed and sloppy, but Steve sucked Bucky off. But Bucky was so turned on that it didn't take long for him either. Steve tried to let Bucky come in his mouth, which wasn’t exactly as sexy as he thought it might be. He had to pull off half way through and Bucky half-finished on his face, which _was_ as sexy is it sounded. Or at least a little more sexy, except the part where it got on his glasses.

“Jesus.” Bucky said, looking like he could collapse in the floor at any moment.

Steve licked his lips. “Well – that was interesting.”

“Yeah.” Bucky replied. He made a gesture toward the bathroom and disappeared. He returned shortly with a washcloth. He sat down next to Steve, removed his glasses, and carefully cleaned off his face. “I am so sorry that I did that.” He said after a moment.

“Hey – it was actually kinda hot. Hotter than it was to try and swallow anyway.” Steve said with a chuckle.

“Fuck. I can’t believe I came on your glasses.” Bucky said. He’d brought another washcloth for those and let Steve clean his glasses himself.

“It’s fine.” Steve said, half laughing.

Bucky stopped looking so worried and grinned.

“That was pretty good for someone who’s never sucked a cock before.” Steve commented.

“Yeah?” Bucky asked.

“Mhm.” Steve murmured, sitting his glasses aside now that they were clean again. He leaned in close to Bucky and kissed him.


	3. Sticky Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus hot blow jobs to go along with when Steve said, "I can't keep his mouth off me."

After that, Bucky seemed to never want to stop having his mouth on Steve’s cock. It wasn’t a bad thing. Not at all. Every time they fooled around both of them ended up with a thorough blow job.

Once day after classes, Steve had walked back to Bucky’s apartment with him. It wouldn’t have been so odd, but Bucky kept touching Steve the way back. He kept his arm around Steve and he would lean really close to talk to him. Steve was already feeling flushed by the time that they got to the apartment, and apparently Bucky was as well.

As soon as they got in the door, Bucky pushed Steve gently against the door that he’d closed behind them. Steve hardly had time to raise his eyebrows before Bucky was on his knees and undoing his jeans. He was semi-hard already because he was nineteen and it wasn’t difficult for him to get turned on, but Bucky had him in his mouth, sucking him to full hardness before he could take a breath.

Steve was still wearing his backpack even, sweater pushed up his stomach and out of the way by Bucky’s bad arm, jeans just open enough for his cock to be out. And if it wasn’t the hottest thing that he’d ever seen, Bucky was still wearing his goddamn leather jacket and boots as he sucked Steve’s cock like he needed it.

“ _Bucky_.” Steve groaned, too surprised and turned on to say much else, or do anything but let him.

He supposed that they had practiced quite a bit, but Bucky was swallowing his cock with no problem now. He was in fact urging Steve to fuck his face. Steve was much more careful than he wanted to be, but since it was their first time at anything like that he was careful. He gently thrust in Bucky's mouth, finally grabbing onto his hair to keep himself in control of his motions.

It honestly didn’t take much for Steve to come, and even with a warning that he was about to, Bucky didn’t pull off. He kept on and on, swallowing around Steve’s cock as he came. It was completely overwhelming.

Bucky coughed a little, and some of Steve’s come was dripping down his chin. Steve nearly died on the spot, leaning up against the door. He reached for him inhaler that was shoved in a side zipper of his backpack.

 “What the hell got into you?” Steve asked, moving to take off his backpack and throw it into the floor. He placed his inhaler on the coffee table after he took a few puffs of it, along with his glasses.  He might’ve taken off his glasses, but when he looked back at Bucky he could tell that he was looking much too smug for someone with come still on their chin.

Steve leaned to grab Bucky by the jacket, tugging to urge him up out of the floor. Bucky let him lead him over to the couch. Steve kicked his jeans off, but pulled his boxers on right since he’d gone soft and sensitive. Not that it would take much to get him back hard, but that wasn’t the goal at the moment. He straddled Bucky’s lap, then used his index finger to wipe the access come off of Bucky’s chin. Before Steve could even make the suggestion, Bucky had wrapped his lips around Steve’s finger sucking and cleaning it off. Well, it might not have been the goal but Steve was already half hard again.

“Jesus Christ. You been watching gay porn or somethin’?” Steve asked.

Bucky laughed softly in response. So far, he’d been a man of few words during their sexual encounters.

“You’re gonna kill me, you know that?” Steve asked.

“Least it’d be a good way to go.” Bucky replied.

Steve kissed Bucky hard, swiping the inside of his mouth with his tongue. He felt proud and hot again tasting himself in Bucky’s mouth. He slid out of Bucky’s lap and onto his knees in the floor in front of Bucky. He automatically went for his button and zipper, having felt how hard Bucky was as soon as he got into Bucky’s lap. He pulled Bucky’s pants down to his ankles, Bucky lifting his hips so that he could. Steve pressed a kiss against that stupid Rolling Stones tattoo.

“You even know which Stone’s album this is from?” Steve asked.

“Sticky Fingers.” Bucky replied, voice low and rough.

“I thought you listened to indie folk shit.” Steve said, kissing up Bucky’s thigh.

“I like classic rock -- ” Bucky groaned, cut off by Steve licking up his cock.

“Gotcha.” Steve said. He wrapped his hand around the base of Bucky’s cock before he sank his mouth down on it. He removed his hand to push Bucky’s shirt and jacket out of the way. He sank his mouth further and sucked hard, taking a deep breath through his nose. He felt Bucky roll hips a little, and then murmur an apology.

Steve pulled off, looking up to catch Bucky’s eye. “I can take it.”

“Fuck, Steve.” Bucky groaned in reply, when Steve automatically went back to what he’d been doing. Bucky hesitated, but he rolled his hips lightly, thrusting up into Steve’s mouth. When Steve had no problem with it, he seemed to gain a little bit of speed with it. “Yeah, you can take it.” Bucky murmured. “You’re so good to me, Stevie. So good.”

Steve was smirking, best that you could smirk with a cock half down your throat. He was taking deep breaths through his nose, really focusing on what was happening and Bucky wasn’t being too forceful. It wouldn't have been very sexy if he had an asthma attack. Steve was a little surprised to hear Bucky being vocal. He usually never heard much more than his name and a couple of swears.

It wasn’t long before Bucky announced that he was going to come. Steve let come over his fist and half on his face. He always thought that it seemed a little degrading to have someone come on your face, but he didn’t feel that way about it at all. He liked it. In fact, he was completely hard again.

And as soon as Bucky noticed, neither of them went to clean up the mess they’d made. Instead, Bucky pushed Steve into the floor when he licked the come off of Steve’s chin.

“Jesus Christ, what’s gotten into you?” Steve asked.

“I dunno. I’m just really horny.” Bucky admitted, pushing himself out of the floor. “Come on, let’s go to the bedroom so I can make you come again.”

“Literally gonna kill me.” Steve murmured, but got out of the floor as well.


End file.
